The Sugar Quill
by Sada
Summary: Ron and Hermione go on their first date - which turns into quite the adventure! It's my first fanfic and was written for the sugarquill.net site.


**_A Sugar Quill to Remember_** (Ron and Hermione go on their first date -- which turns into quite an adventure.) 

By Sada 

Author's Note: Thank you to J.K. Rowling for creating this fantastic world for me to play in. Thank you also to Mistral, who showed me Sugarquill.net in the first place; my college roommates for providing inspiration for Fred and George (even though they don't know it); and my own sweetie for inspiring my little love story.* 

**_Chapter One_**

Ron surveyed himself in the mirror. He thought he looked pretty good. He was tall, even for a 17-year-old. He felt his height made him look less like a little boy, and more like a man, although it seemed he'd always have his freckles working against him. But his robes fit well and looked new, that was a plus. It was a big day, after all. 

He took a deep breath and started to deliver a pep talk to himself. 

"Okay Ron, She likes you. She likes you. She likes you. She told you she liked you. You have been waiting two years for this. It's gonna be great." 

*** 

Hermione paced around her bedroom, picking up piles of books only to move them to another pile. Crookshanks blinked at her from atop a pile of discarded clothes. 

Hermione stopped and smiled at him. 

"You probably have no idea why I'm so nervous, do you Crookshanks?" she asked him. 

Crookshanks blinked again. 

"I know, it's only Ron," she said. "But that's just it. I've been waiting years for this – to go out on a real date with _only Ron_." She strode over to her cat and happily scooped him up. 

*** 

"We've just waited so long for this," continued Ron to himself. "Finally, we are beyond all that stuff with you-know-who." 

He stepped away from the mirror and began to recheck the bag he packed. 

"Harry is safe and happy. I'm safe and happy. And she's safe and happy." He felt a goofy grin spread over his face. 

*** 

"I am going to remember that day the rest of my life Crookshanks," Hermione said. "Even though it was all so matter-of-fact. It was like we both knew what the other was thinking." 

She smiled to herself, remembering. "We were half in love already." 

"Be careful," he had said simply. "I care about you so very much." 

"I know Ron," she had answered. "I feel the same about you." And then they kissed. 

Her face fell. "Then we had to go fight some more evil Crookshanks. That stupid Voldemort kept us from moving forward with our lives for two years." 

Her face lit up again. "But no more! We are moving on. Ron and I have our first official date." She joyfully spun Crookshanks around twice before depositing him on the bed. 

*** 

The door to Ron's room flew open and twin voices yelled, "Yahh! Big Day! Big Day!" while the twins themselves banged their fists on the door and walls. 

Ron turned to face his brothers and smiled. "Bring it on!" he yelled back. Nothing could spoil his good mood. 

George flopped on the bed. "So Ronniekins," he started. 

"Big day," added Fred. 

"Need any last minute advice?" offered George. 

"Need any last minute swimming lessons?" offered Fred, mischievously looking out Ron's window to the pool of water. 

"From you two? I think not," laughed Ron. 

George looked wounded. "B… B…But Ronniekins, we just want you to show Hermione the best possible time. We all love Hermione so. She really is deserving of a Weasley. Why, if you mess up, she just may have to end up with Fred or me." 

Ron threw a pillow in his general direction. 

"Yes," chimed in Fred. "It would just be _too_ tragic if you fell overboard and couldn't swim to safety." He eyed Ron speculatively then returned his gaze to the water. 

Ron's eyes followed suspiciously and he didn't notice George sneak up behind him. 

"It's for your own good!" yelled George, grabbing Ron and lifting him over towards the window. 

"Ahhh!" yelled Ron, laughing. "If you throw me in the water, from the third floor, you'll be sorry you bloody set of…" 

"Aww," said Fred, who had joined his twin in heaving Ron towards the window, "You'll thank us one day, I'm sure." 

"And I'm sure Hermione will too," came a new, sarcastic voice from the door. 

"Ginny! Help me," yelled Ron, who was trying with all his might to keep his long legs both out of Fred's reach and propped up against the window frame all at the same time. 

Ginny laughed, ran over to George and started tickling him. 

"Yow!" said George falling to the floor, dropping Ron with a thud. 

Fred laughed at the sight of his two brothers in a tangled mess. 

"Don't think you're getting off so easy," said Ginny, going after him as well. 

Fred yelped, squirmed and landed on George. 

"Hurry Ron," smiled Ginny. "You are going to be late." 

Ron's face suddenly looked panicked as he wiggled away from his brothers. 

"Late? Oh no…" He grabbed his bag and ran out of the room, leaving his siblings laughing behind him. 

*** 

Hermione glanced at her watch. Ron should be here any minute. She hoped she was prepared for their date. He hadn't given her much of an idea as to what they were doing. "Give me a clue," she had begged. 

"Nope," he had said. "It's going to be a surprise." 

"Come on Ron, just one little clue." 

"Nope. Cause you'll figure it out and read up on it. I want this to be a total surprise." 

She was delighted and intrigued, but still wanted to know. "Ron!" 

He had laughed. "Okay, okay. One clue." 

She waited. 

"Sugar Quill," he had replied. 

"Sugar Quill?" she had wondered. For the past two weeks she racked her brain for the answer. She hadn't come up with it. It drove her mad. The only association she had with "Sugar Quill" was Honeydukes. They had been there loads of times. She logically figured he wouldn't take her there for their first date. That would be the obvious answer anyway. She knew Ron too well to believe he'd reveal his hand so early on. 

Unless he was messing with her. 

"Arghh," she groaned happily. "I hope he gets here soon. I can't wait another…" 

"Hermione!" her mum's voice called from downstairs. "Ron's here." 

"Wish me luck Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered as she fled out of her room. 

_Chapter Two_

Hermione passed her mum on the stairs. 

"Have fun dear," was all she said, leaving Hermione to greet Ron on her own. 

Hermione paused before entering the living room, gathered up her bravery, then confidently strode inside. 

Ron was standing next to the fireplace, smiling shyly at her. 

"Hi Ron," she said. 

"Hello," he said, blushing for no apparent reason. 

_Honestly_, thought Hermione. _That is so cute. I hope he never grows out of that_. She walked up to him and gave him a long hug. 

"Are you all ready?" he asked. 

"Yes, I hope so. What are we doing?" 

Ron smiled, "You'll see." 

He stepped over to the fireplace and threw in some Floo Powder. 

"Hadrian's Wall" he said, stepping aside. "After you." 

Hermione was wide-eyed. Hadrian's Wall? The old Roman ruin between England and Scotland? Now the sweet shop really seemed like a normal place for a date. _I didn't see this one coming_, she thought somewhat gladly. _I wonder what he is up to?_ She eagerly grabbed his hand and they entered the fireplace. 

The world rushed around them until they stepped out into a deserted living room. 

"Ron," said Hermione, looking around. "Is this a bed and breakfast?" 

Ron chuckled. "Yes, we are at Carrsgate East in Hexham. The wizard couple that owns it makes a killing I'm told. But this isn't our date. This is just our way to the wall. 

"So we are having our date at Hadrian's Wall?" she asked. 

"Nope," said Ron. 

She playfully made a face at him. "Are you ever going to tell me what's going on?" 

He took her other hand. "No, I'm going to show you. Let's go." 

And he led her out the door. 

It was a gorgeous day. The sun shone over the rolling green landscape. Hadrian's Wall was nearby. They could see it's stone remains trailing along into the distance, reaching 15 feet tall in some spots. 

Hermione eyed Ron's bag. "Are we having a picnic?" she asked.  
  
Ron laughed, "This is driving you nutters, isn't it."  
  
She smiled widely. "Okay, fine. I'm not going to try and guess anything. As far as I know, we are going to go stand next to an old wall."  
  
"Would you mind?" teased Ron.  
  
"No," she said softly. "I'd still love it."  
  
Ron blushed.  
  
They climbed up towards the wall, eventually reaching a taller section.  
  
"We're here," said Ron.  
  
Hermione looked around. "Where?"  
  
Ron smiled. "I didn't think I'd have you going for this long," he said gleefully. "Don't you remember how you first reached Diagon Alley?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Of course! We went through a wall!" She looked sideways at him. "If I weren't so distracted I would have figured that out by now."  
  
"Distracted, huh?" grinned Ron.  
  
"You know it," she replied. "Where are we going? I didn't know there was a wizarding community around here."  
  
"Well, there isn't," said Ron. "It's more like a hidden holiday spot."  
  
He went up the wall, took out his wand, and tapped the wall in an odd sequence. The walls opened and Hermione stepped through.  
  
She gasped.  
  
They were standing on an island made from dark, red rocks. Water stretched out all around them, dotted with other islands. Sea creatures played in the water, no, she sniffed, the ocean. In the far horizon she could see volcanoes spurting lava. The sky looked like a sunset, even though it was afternoon. It was beautiful.  
  
"Welcome to the Iapetus Ocean," said Ron, looking pleased with himself.  
  
"It's gorgeous," she exclaimed.  
  
"Way behind us is England. And that lump way in the horizon there is Scotland. This ocean used to be between them, but it disappeared way back when the continents collided," explained Ron, "The wizards decided to revive it, with enhancements of course."  
  
Hermione turned to him, "Why Ron, you sounded almost like an encyclopedia just now. I'm so impressed"  
  
A look of mock horror crossed his face. "Oh no! You're rubbing off on me!" She playfully pushed him. He laughed and turned her to her left.  
  
"Want to go on a little cruise?" he asked. 

Her eyes landed on a boat. It didn't resemble any Muggle or Wizard boat she had ever seen. It looked a bit like a small trireme, she recalled from her history books. It was long and curved up at one end. The other end narrowed into a sharp point, looking almost like a needle-nose shark. But instead of three rows of oars, it had three rows of miniature waterfalls - each row gushing out a different colored water, sparkling blue, green, then gold, eventually mixing into a beautiful sea hue. The boat itself looked like it was made from some sort of wooden ivory. There was a mast for the sail, but there was no sail in sight. Hermione laughed when she saw the boat's name etched in its side. 

"The Sugar Quill," she exclaimed.

Ron laughed. "Good clue?"

Hermione smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. "Yes! Let's go now!"

Ron reeled a little and watched her run towards the boat. _This is going to be even better than I figured_, he thought, and then ran to join her.

**_Chapter Three _**

Hermione waited for him on the bottom of the entry ramp. 

"Are we the only one's here?" she asked Ron as he approached. "I see sea animals, but no people or crew or anything." 

"That's one of the adjustments," answered Ron. "When they magicked this place up, they included a charm to make it seem like each group of visitors is the _only_ group of visitors." 

"Fascinating," said Hermione. "So there could be others walking around then? How does it work? I've never heard of anything like it. Hmmm. Maybe an inverse duality charm? Combined with a…" 

Ron's laughter cut off her musings. 

"All I know is that the 'Sugar Quill' is an enchanted boat. It doesn't need a crew." 

"Enchanted?" asked Hermione. "By who?" 

"Some ancient queen, I think," said Ron, wrinkling his forehead in concentration. "She used to fight in naval battles. She was really brave and didn't mind ramming friends or enemies to protect her ship. She lived near Greece, I think." 

"Queen Artemisia I!" yelled Hermione triumphantly, happy that her vast pool of knowledge wasn't completely failing her. 

Upon hearing the name the boated bobbed and rippled its waterfalls. Hermione took this as an affirmation. "Ha!" she said. "I'm right." 

Ron smiled at her. 

"How did you know about this place anyway?" she asked him. 

He nervously looked at his shoes. 

"My dad took my mom here once," he said, and then paused to consider if he wanted to go further. "For their honeymoon." 

Hermione smiled and reached out to him. "Well, we have a special occasion of our own to celebrate." She offered her hand. "Shall we?" 

He grinned. "Let's go!" 

They walked up the ramp onto the boat. They quickly saw that instead of a steering wheel, there was a large, round pad. A pile of quills lay in a container next to it. 

Hermione took one and touched it to the pad. Since it really _was_ a sugar quill no ink came out. Instead, the pad leapt to life and a message started to scroll across it. 

_Greetings Ron and Hermione. _

_Welcome to my special ship! _

_I hope you have a joyous trip. _

_I assure you that these waters will, _

_splendidly carry the sugar quills. _

_To take the tour, just sit back, _

_Enjoy the view, you will not lack. _

_Or choose yourself! It's in the law. _

_All you have to do is draw. _

- _Artemisia I: Queen of Halicarnassus, Winner of Salamis, Lover of Sugar Quills_ (_not necessarily in that order_) 

Hermione and Ron smiled at each other. 

"Let's draw!" they chorused. 

The words on the pad shimmered and were replaced by a map of the region. They could see the island they arrived on, with the 'Sugar Quill' sitting nearby. The other markings showed various islands with names like 'Clymene's Beach' and 'Fire-Giver's Volcano." The waterways were labeled too, and included places like 'Nessie's Gate' and the 'Straight Strait." The map also showed the sea creatures swimming around, along with an entire mercity under the water. 

Ron whistled. "Where to?" he queried. 

Hermione pointed to an unnamed island. "What is this one," she asked. 

"Let's find out," he answered, "tracing" the boat's outline next to it. 

The 'Sugar Quill' instantly responded. The waterfalls increased their pressure and began to propel the boat towards their chosen destination. 

Ron and Hermione ran out to the boat's tip, leaning over the edge to gape at the strange islands and sea creatures as they passed. They sailed past 'Meno's Hand' and through 'Epimetheus Way.' After a while, the 'Sugar Quill' was accompanied by a school of tiny sea dragons that swam besides the boat shooting fireballs out of the water. 

Hermione had never seen anything like them. Some were red, some were green, and one was even yellow. She leaned to get a closer look. Just then the boat took a sharp right, spraying water up into her face. She just stood there and began to laugh. Ron laughed with her and gently wiped her face with his robe. 

Suddenly the boat lurched, taking an even sharper right. They were now turned completely around, heading back towards where they came from. 

A frown flitted across Ron's face. "What the heck?" 

Hermione looked around. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Why was the boat turning around? Their destination was close, but still a few hundred feet away. "Maybe we should check the map," she suggested. 

Ron nodded and they went back to the steering pad. 

According to the map, the "Sugar Quill' had just finished clearing the edge of the mercity. There were no sea creatures around except for the tiny sea dragons. In fact, there was nothing unusual on the map, except that the boat's new destination was the island they had started on. 

Ron frowned, picked up a sugar quill and "redrew" their boat next to the unnamed island. 

The boat turned back around, much more gently than the last time, and headed back towards the island. 

"A fluke?" asked Hermione after a few moments. 

"I don't think so," said Ron, as the boat lurched again, turning them around. 

Hermione was watching the map and noticed a pair of red dots appear on the island. They blinked twice, and then disappeared. 

"Stop the boat," she ordered. 

Ron dutifully "drew' an anchor on the map. The 'Sugar Quill' came to a quick, gentle stop. 

"Did you see that?" she asked. "There is something on that island. Do we have any binoculars?" 

"Binoculars?" asked Ron, confused. 

"Omnioculars," she corrected. 

"Sure," he said, tossing her a pair from his bag. 

Hermione went to the back of the boat and looked towards the island. She paled and called, "Ron, You'd better come look at this." 

"I'm way ahead of you," he answered from right behind her, his face turning a sickly gray colour as he looked through his own set of omnioculars. 

Two robed figured were standing on the shore. Green hoods were pulled up over their heads and long sleeves concealed their arms. But Ron and Hermione could still tell that their arms were pointed at the 'Sugar Quill,' waving around in a strange pattern. 

"I..I think they are cursing the boat," said Hermione. 

"Do you hear that?" asked Ron. 

"Hear what?" said Hermione. "Can you hear what they are saying?" 

"No," said Ron. "Listen, it's a rumbling sound. It sounds like it's getting closer." 

They stood frozen, their eyes trained on the island figures and their ears straining to make out the strange rumbles. Suddenly, the water began to ripple heavily. 

"Ron," said Hermione, alarmed, "I think we should get out of here." 

Ron grabbed her hand and they ran towards the steering pad. But before they could reach out and grab a sugar quill, everything exploded. They screamed and hung on to each other as huge streams of water shot up between the boat planks, splitting it into thousands of pieces. 

Hermione sputtered and tried to gasp for breath as they were thrown high into the air. Ron was desperately trying to keep track of Hermione and the rumbling sound. He could still hear it, as loud as ever, interspersed with the roars of gushing water. 

The wave that brought them so high in the air was now hurling them towards a rocky beach. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and hoped for the best. They clung to each other as the land came closer and closer. 

**CRASH**

Everything went blank. 

**_Chapter Four_**

Ron groaned. His head was pounding and he ached all over. _Where am I? What happened?_ Everything was deathly quiet except for the waves lapping against the rocks. 

He sat up with a start, scrapping his already sore arms. "Hermione," he yelled, looking around desperately. "Hermione!" 

"Ron," her voice answered. "Are you alright?" 

He turned and saw she was laying only a few feet away under a tree. He quickly crawled over to her. She blinked up at him and coughed. Ron patted her on the back until she was finished. 

"Oh thank god," he said. "Are you alright?" 

She nodded, grimacing slightly as she sat up. 

"Me too," he said. 

She smiled at him in relief then looked around to survey the wreckage. Bits of the 'Sugar Quill' lay strewn around them, both on the beach and bobbing in the water. The steering pad lay in shreds a bit to their left. The container of sugar quills lay next to it. She turned back to Ron and grinned despite herself – he had splinters in his hair. She reached up and brushed them away. Ron looked guilty. 

"I… I am _so_ sorry Hermione," he started. "If I had known there was anything remotely dangerous about this place…" 

She shook her head. "It's alright Ron. Of course you didn't know. We're both fine, and that's what's important." She looked around again. "Although, I can't say I know what to do next." 

"The boat is gone," agreed Ron, and then started to laugh. "We could always swim." 

Hermione smiled, remembering all the underwater survival spells they had learned after Harry's underwater adventure in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. 

"Well, I certainly hope so!" she answered. "But that won't tell us why the boat turned around; why two people seemingly cursed us from the shore; why we could see them in the first place; and why the boat blew up." 

Ron reached over her and grabbed a sugar quill. 

"Brain food," he explained, starting to suck on it. A second later a strange look came over his face. "Blech!" he yelled. 

"I can't imagine sugar and salt water mix well," said Hermione dryly. 

Ron responded by trying to scrap the taste off his tongue. She laughed. 

"Come on Ron," she said, standing up and pulling him to his feet. "We've got work to do." 

Ron nodded. "It only took seven years, but we did defeat Voldemort. Whatever this is, it should be easy." 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "All right then Mr. Hero, what first?" 

Ron opened his mouth to answer. 

"Screeeech" came a soft voice. 

They jumped. 

"Screeeeeeeeeech!" it came again, a little louder. 

"What the?" said Ron. 

"Over there!" pointed Hermione. A head had appeared in the water. "It's a merperson." 

The merperson continued to chitter and screech at them in strangely hushed tones. 

"It's sounds urgent," said Hermione. "Let's go see what it wants." 

"Wait," said Ron. "Is that safe? Do you still have your wand? Mine fell out of my robe somewhere in the ocean." 

The merperson chattered and held something up with its hand. 

"My wand!" said Ron as it was tossed to him. 

"Well, if it gave that back it must be friendly," said Hermione. 

"Or just showing us what it can do," muttered Ron. He tucked his wand back in his robe and the walked over to the merperson. 

Hermione muttered the Bubblehead charm then jumped under water. A second later she was joined by Ron and the merperson. 

"Greetings, my name is Duino, daughter of Rectorlu and Duregina, rightful rulers of Thrum. Are you not Ron and Hermione, helpful defeaters of the Dark One?" she said. 

"What's it to you?" scowled Ron. 

"Ron!" hissed Hermione. 

Duino bowed her head. "My apologies. You have no idea what is going on here. I am not a foe. I need your help. Our city needs your help. As you know, we merpeople possess very little magic. Most possess none, but a few are able to tap into ourselves as magical creatures. Two from our city have broken away to learn the dark ways of your kind. And th… they have learned so much more than we thought possible! They have taken over our city and half of the ocean. They have killed many and are enslaving the rest." 

"What?" exclaimed Ron. "That's impossible. The wizards would have known if dark forces were taking over half an ocean." 

Duino shook her head. "They have moved quickly and secretly. And the wizards usually pay us no mind. For the past few weeks they have gone about their cruises, oblivious to what was going on. The well-traveled places have been left alone or contained by the dark ones." She looked at them closely. "You must have been traveling somewhere unexpected." 

"The island had no name," said Hermione. "We were exploring." 

Duino nodded. "Well, I'm glad you did. There are a few of us who escaped and are trying to fight back, but we have not been able to contact any wizards, until now." 

"And you want our help," said Ron. 

"Please," implored Duino. "We have a plan, but it is incomplete. Would you please come down to our encampment and talk to us?" She looked around. "It's not safe talking here." 

"Well, this is just like the old days, isn't it?" Ron murmured to Hermione. 

"Hmmm," she answered, thinking of the house elves. "Right down to the wizards thinking that they are the center of the universe and no other creatures matter as long as they have their fun!" 

"Right," said Ron, knowing that Hermione had made up her mind to believe and help Duino. "Alright Duino. Lead the way." 

Duino began to rise to the surface. 

"Your encampment is on land?" asked Hermione, confused. 

Duino paused. "There is a small lake on the island, not far from here. We figure the islands would be the last place they'd look for us. It's this way, come." 

Ron and Hermione followed. 

_**Chapter Five**_

An hour later Ron and Hermione were wrapping up talks with the merpeople. Duino and her friends had told them all about the dark magic the dark merpeople were using. Ron and Hermione were pretty sure they had a way to neutralize it. 

"Okay, I think we have all the details sorted out," said Ron. "But I still think we need a diversion." 

"Something above the water," said Hermione. "That will keep them distracted and not looking underwater or near the shores." 

"It's too bad the boat is broken," said Duino. "Something sailing towards the island would defiantly distract them." 

"By the way, what happens if more wizards start cruising in during the attack?" asked Hermione. "Ron and I can't see them, we can only see the sea creatures and merpeople." 

Duino nodded. "We should have one merperson keep a look out for them, and to warn them." 

"But we only have one fighter to spare," said Ron. 

"So we have a choice," frowned Hermione. "Someone can either create a diversion, or keep watch for wizards." 

The looked at each other and thought for a minute. Duino looked up. 

"Do you think one of you two could create a diversion?" she asked Ron and Hermione. 

"We could," said Ron slowly. "If we had some way to get from the ocean to the shore in time for our part without being followed too far." He scowled. "If only the 'Sugar Quill' still worked." 

Hermione suddenly straightened her body. "That's it!" she yelled. "We can use the sugar quills! All of us can!" 

Ron gave her a strange look. She was swimming around in circles, all excited. 

"It's been bothering me since we crashed," she said quickly. "The sugar quills didn't melt. All sugar melts in water, but the sugar quills didn't. Why? Because they are _enchanted_. It all makes sense." 

"Your right," said Ron. "They didn't melt. Not even a little. But how is that any good to us?" 

"Think Ron," explained Hermione. "Remember the welcome the boat gave us? 'I assure you that these waters will, splendidly carry the sugar quills.' It all makes sense! That's why they didn't melt in the water. That's why the poem used a plural, non-proper noun. It all fits. We can use the sugar quills to carry us across the water." 

"Aren't they a tad small?" asked Ron, not a bit surprised that Hermione had caught on to such a solution. 

"Enlargement spells," she answered triumphantly. 

Ron smiled. "Wicked!" 

Duino smiled also. "This will solve our problems," she said. "How many sugar quills are there?" 

"A whole container, plenty for everyone," said Hermione. "They are still on the beach." 

"Well then, let's go try them out," said Ron. "We don't have much time." 

They scrambled out of the lake. Ron and Hermione took the lead ahead of the merpeople, who weren't as used to walking on land. Thankfully, the container of sugar quills was right where they left it. Hermione picked one up and placed it in the water. 

"Engorgio!" she cried. 

Immediately, the quill began to expand. Longer and wider it went, until it reached the size of an ironing board. 

"I'll try it!" said Ron, eagerly splashing over to it. He bended the "writing" part up and quickly hopped on the feathery quills, hoping it would support him. 

It did.

Delighted, he began to ride the sugar quill around like a small boat, pulling the quill right to turn right and left to turn left. He quickly discovered pulling the quill back only made it go faster and letting go brought it to a gentle stop. 

"This is wicked!" he cried. "I'm bringing this back to the burrow. Wait till Fred and George see this!"

In the meantime, Hermione had enlarged the remaining quills. She and the merpeople quickly got the hang of maneuvering them.

"Woo-hoo!" yelped Ron, turning his quill around in a rapid 360 degree turn. Hermione shook her head.

"Alright Ron, we need to remember what we are doing here," she said.

Ron's faced sobered. "Right," he said, pulling up next to her. "What do you say we both create the diversion? That way, we could actually split them up."

Hermione nodded, relieved that she and Ron wouldn't currently be split up. She turned to the merpeople.

"Go get into position," she told them. "Ron and I will wait here for two minutes, then create the diversion. You know what to do. While you are doing it, we will sneak around to that far shore," she pointed. 

"Run them that way, then we can finish them off," said Ron.

Duino nodded gravely. "Let's go."

**_Chapter Six _**

Ron turned to Hermione. "So," he said sheepishly. "Enjoying our wonderful date so far?"

To his surprise Hermione actually smiled widely. "Actually, I don't think it could be going any better," she replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," she answered. "You and me, this is what we do."

"Get into trouble?" said Ron.

"We work together to tackle whatever comes our way. Before it's always been you, me, and Harry. This time, it's just you and me," she said. "I kind of like that."

Ron grinned. "I like it a lot," he said.

Hermione blushed. "Good," she said. "Cause you are stuck with me. Ready to divert?"

"Sure am," said Ron, reading his quill. "You go left, and I'll go right. But be careful." He stopped and smiled gently at her. "I care about you so very much."

"I know Ron," she replied. "I feel the same way about you." She leaned up and kissed him. 

After a moment they zoomed off towards the unnamed island, making as much noise as they possibly could. The splashed around water and kicked up pieces of debris. As they neared the island they could make out two robed figured, moving slowly on the shore. 

"That's them," yelled Ron as they got closer. "Wait till they start to curse us, then go!"

Right on cue, the figures started to wave their arms in a peculiar fashion. The water in front of Hermione and Ron began to ripple heavily. They split up, maneuvering in opposite directions. The rippling stopped as the figures broke off their cursing, unsure of where their targets were going.

_Ha_, thought Ron. _That confused them_.

Hermione sailed towards the left side of the island. She watched one of the robed figures lumber towards her. It tried to curse her, but failed to get more than a tiny ripple going. _Perfect_, she thought. _They are much stronger together than they are apart. Let's just keep them that way._

Suddenly, a merperson jumped out of the water onto the shore. The robed figure saw it and began to run towards it. Then another merperson popped out of the water, as the first jumped back in. The robed figure stopped, then began moving towards the other robed figure that Ron had successfully lured to the right side of the island.

_Uh oh_, she thought. _Don't let them get together Ron!_

Ron saw the other robed figure approaching out of the corner of his eye. He decided to get even closer to the island, hoping that his figure would take the bait and continue to move towards him and that he could get close enough to use his wand.

Meanwhile, the merpeople, led by Duino, swam to the middle and were starting to form a barrier on the island between the two robed figures. The figure on the left saw what was happening and let out a loud screech. 

The figure on the right turned around and nodded at the other. They both raised their arms and started to utter curses at the merpeople. 

_Just a little closer_, thought Hermione. She could see Ron approaching the island as well. _Just a little bit... _She grabbed her wand from her robe. She could see Ron's wand in his hand as well.

"Petrificus Totalus!" they cried in unison.

The robed figures froze, and then stiffly fell over. The merpeople cheered. Ron and Hermione coasted onto the shore. 

_**Chapter Seven**_

Three hours later Ron, Hermione, and Duino were seated in the Ministry of Magic, finishing up their explanation of what had happened. 

"The dark merpeople had a way to detect wizard magic," said Duino, through a translator. "This allowed them to stay away and keep hidden from the wizards. They usually would just turn the 'Sugar Quill' back around and the wizards would figure they could only visit places named on their map."

"And that's why Ron and I couldn't just swim underwater with our bubbleheads. They would have detected us and started a wave commotion. We couldn't have gotten close enough to use our wands," said Hermione.

"That's where Duino and the rest of the merpeople came in," finished Ron. "They managed to keep them separated and occupied long enough for Hermione and I to get to shore." 

Cilissae Loma, the head of the Department of Wizard and Magical Creatures Relations, sighed. "Well, there are a lot of details unanswered. I suspect Durmstrang is where they learned their magic. We'll definitely need to look into this further." She smiled at them. "But you three have done excellent work! You saved an entire mercity, and exposed and captured two workers of dark magic. Well done!"

Ron and Hermione smiled and blushed, while Duino grinned widely.

"Duino," she continued. "I know you don't like to be above water any longer than possible, so why don't we head back to the Iapetus. We can talk more on the way. I'm very good at speaking your language." She then screeched something and she and Duino left the room, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"Well," said Hermione. "It's good news that there are multiple 'Sugar Quills' because the of inverse duality charm. We could go back someday!"

Ron laughed. "You bet we are going back! The sugar quills only work in the Iapetus Ocean. They were too much fun!"

Hermione smiled at him.

"Of course," he continued. "I could never go back without you. So that would mean we'd get to go on another date."

"Well, I suppose," said Hermione, her eyes twinkling. "Can you promise they will all be as exciting as the first one was?"

Ron smiled at her. "A date with you is always exciting Hermione. But I wasn't aware that this one was over." His grin turned mischievous. "I wasn't done with all the surprises yet."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "What?" she cried. "There's _more_?"

Ron grabbed her hand. "If you'll just follow me," he began. 

"Ron! Tell me!" she said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Nope, I have to show you," he replied, smiling just as widely, as he led her out the door.

**_The End_**

* I also cannot take credit for Hadrian's Wall or the Iapetus Ocean – both of which existed long before I did. Queen Artemisia I is also real, as is Carrgate's East Bed and Breakfast.


End file.
